Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by TazJay
Summary: Looking for a drunken Roy in the rain Ed finds himself in a situation he never imagined possible for him and his lover.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were slick and black from the rain. Ed was trudging through the puddles down the high street, ignoring the water trickling down his neck. He knew exactly who he was looking for. Glancing through the steamed window of the bar he saw the familiar flash of onyx eyes downcast into the glass of golden liquid.

Walking into the room, the blast of warmth hit him. He sat in the chair next to the man who was hunched over his drink.

"Roy?" Ed spoke after a few moments, "what's wrong?"

"N… hic… Nothing…" came the reply.

"Something's wrong, you don't get drunk for no reason."

"I'm not drruunnkk," Roy slurred.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Roy didn't reply, but allowed himself to be lifted by the blonde from the chair and led back to his room.

"Roy, what is wrong? I know something is bothering you. So tell me…"

Silence. Ed furrowed his brow and sighed exasperatedly. "Roy… Tell me NOW!"

Roy jumped from the bed, grabbing Ed and pinned him to the bed. The small figure beneath him struggled to try to break free. The smell of alcohol was overpowering and Ed soon stopped fighting against Roy and fell limp.

Roy grinned and ground his knee against the teen's crotch watching the figure shudder in front of him. Leaning forward and pushing himself against Ed, Roy bit Ed's neck.

_Oh my God, Ed thought. Roy's raping me… what the hell?_ He struggled more, trying to clap his hands together to transmute his automail. As he tried, Roy slapped him, before ripping his shirt off, and chucking it on the floor.

"Come on Fullmetal!" Roy shouted, "Stop fighting, I know you want it!"

"R…Roy, stop this madness, it's just the drink talking…"

He was abruptly stopped by Roy standing up a bit and turning him over. He could feel Roy removing his trousers and he could hear the distinct groan he had heard the other night in the shower block. He knew what Roy was doing, and he braced himself for what was to come next.

Nothing he could do could block out what Roy was doing to him. He was going to be raped and there was nothing that he was able to do. He tried to lift himself from the bed and was pushed back down with the pressure of Roy's free hand on his back.

"Come on Ed, why fight? You know you want me, don't deny or fight against it."

Ed stopped fighting, suppressing the scream that was close to being forced from his lips as Roy inserted himself roughly into Ed. He could feel every movement Roy was doing, and gritted his teeth and tried to block it out. He knew this wasn't the man he loved, the colonel who had helped him through so much. He tried to ignore the pain, but nothing could stop the tears from falling down his cheeks as the thrusting grew ever harder, eventually stopping as Roy froze and slumped on top of him, breathing deeply…


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose hazily through the curtains Ed groaned and sat up in the bed, trying hard to ignore the stabbing pain rising through his stomach. He slumped back down and fought back tears that were forcing their way to the surface. He looked around the room for Roy, noticing he wasn't there he got up and went to find his clothes. As he crept around the room, the door opened with a very downcast looking Roy carrying the biggest bunch of flowers you could imagine.

At the sight of Roy, Ed jumped up and clapped his hands together transmuting his automail into a blade and holding it in front of him.

"Stay the hell away from me bastard!" he shouted.

"Ed, please… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" Roy tried to explain, setting the flowers down, "I didn't mean to do that to you, I really didn't…"

"Save it!" Ed shouted as he grabbed his shirt and stormed past Roy, placing a small ring in his hands, "it's over, last night made me realise that I'm not safe with you!"

"Ed please… don't do this, I… I…"

"You're what!?" Ed shouted at Roy, and opening the door, "when you decide that there is more that you can do apologise to me then you'll find me at Hughes' place!"

He slammed the door shut as Roy slumped to his knees and burst into tears.

"Ed, I really am sorry, I don't know why I did what I did, but I'm really sorry!"

He slammed his fist on the ground as Maes walked in.

"Really blown it haven't you this time Roy? What did you do?"

"I… I raped Ed last night when I was drunk…"

"WHAT THE HELL!? ROY ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah and KEEP THE NOISE DOWN WILL YOU MAJOR BIGMOUTH!!"

"So how are you going to show how sorry you are?"

"I don't know…" he looked at the ring in his palm, "Ed said it was over, and that he was going to stay with you…"

"Yeah he is, I got a call from Gracia saying that Ed had called in tears asking to stay with us. Now we're going to have to work out how to get you and Ed back together…"

"Hmm, I really love him and I cant lose him…"


End file.
